


Chance Encounter

by rikkisixx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkisixx/pseuds/rikkisixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been about a week and half since Rafe got Sam from prison.  They are driving back to Rafe’s compound before going to search for Avery’s treasure, but because the world still needs to believe Sam is dead, their travel can’t be documented.  Rafe buys an old car with cash and they begin their road trip, stopping in small towns for the night.  While Rafe sleeps in the room, Sam goes to the nearest bars to find a cold drink and warm body. This is one such night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

“Seems like you’re a little out of practice…” you say with a giggle, as the man next to you slinks back to his stool after the second strike out of the evening. His hair is a bit greasy and he looks like he and his attire haven’t been washed in days, possibly even a few weeks. His hair is still brushed back nicely, he has some stubble and you can’t help but notice the tattoo on his neck. He is up to no good and you want any part of that.

“What was your first clue?” he smirks, picking his glass back up.

“Well, you’re clearly not from here,” you tell him knowingly. You’ve been watching him for several minutes now. This bar isn’t the most sophisticated place, but it’s pretty much the only bar in town for the high class types to go. In any other town, this would still be a dive bar even though the dark wood showed their attempt at opulence.

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?” he scoffs before taking a sip of his bourbon.

“You kiiiiiiiiiiind of just hit on our openly lesbian mayor…”

He laughs for a moment before saying, “That certainly explains her reaction!!”

You smile at him. “Yeah, you’re not really her type, I’m afraid…”

“Oh yeah, what about you?” he asks with a coy grin as he looks you up and down.

“No, I don’t think I’m her type either,” you joke.

“No,” he chuckles. “I mean, I don’t suppose I’d be YOUR type?” He takes another sip of his bourbon.

“Oh!! Well, I have a wide variety of types really… I mean I am the town slut…”

He nearly chokes on his drink. “Wait, really?!”

“No,” you smirk, “but I do have a place just around the corner. At the very least, you… and those clothes desperately need a wash.”

“We just met!” he retorts.“ At least buy me a drink first.” 

You cock your head at him as if to say “really?!” while you wave the bartender over for one more round.

“I’m Sam” he says, as he slides his stool closer to yours. You tell him your name and he kisses your hand. “A pleasure,” he tells you.

“We’ll see,” you say back. 

After another hour of flirtatious banter and several more rounds, you bring him back to your place. As you give him “the tour” he follows you closely, hands on your hips, looking at nothing but you as you gesture to each room. You end at the main bathroom where you motion for him to go inside. 

“Here’s where you can wash up, I’ll come back for your clothes shortly.” His gaze hasn’t broken from you when he asks, “Do I look that bad?” 

“You look just fine, but…” you lean in and whisper, “you kinda smell.” You pull back and smile at him. He nods, knowingly, and walks into the bathroom, still smiling and holding his gaze as you slowly shut the door to let him undress.

You knock on the door shortly after hearing the shower start running. “Just grabbing your clothes, don’t be alarmed!” You walk in and start picking up the randomly strewn-about clothing from your neat bathroom floor. Once you have them all in hand you start to leave when he peeks his head out of the side of the curtain. “You wanna help me a little here?”

You pause in the door frame. “Well that depends. Are you helpless or hitting on me?”

He stares at you for a second. You can see the wheels turning in his mind. “I… I’m not sure which answer will get me laid here….” You smile and turn to continue out the door with his laundry in hand. As you turn to go down the hall, he shouts, “Hitting on you!”

You stop in your track again, smile to yourself, and walk back into the bathroom. “Sorry, what was that?” you answer with a complete poker face.

“I said, I was hitting on you. I chose hitting on you for my answer.” He grimaces slightly as he tries very hard to read if he just found the golden ticket or totally blew any chance of sex.

“Good,” you reply. “I didn’t bring you here to be babysat.” His face returns to that of cocky assurance as he gently bites his lip and waggles his eyebrows at you. 

“Just let me get these into the wash first,” you say as you wink and head back to the laundry room.

You put his clothes into the washer and disrobe your own to mix in. You pull a robe off the hook on the back of the door, put it on, and walk back to the bathroom. 

You step back into the room gently with your shoes long gone and nothing but bare feet, you don’t make a sound when you walk toward the shower, your heart starting to race. You stop midway from the door to the tub and smile as you hear him humming to himself, anxiously awaiting your return. You wait a few seconds, before clearing your throat, alerting him to your presence. He peeks his head out the side again and sees you standing in the middle of the room. Before he can open his mouth, you undo the belt of the robe. You remove the robe slowly and let it drop to the floor as he watches intently.

After your robe hits the floor, you look up at his gaze. He smiles and says, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” you say, as you seductively walk toward him.

“Well, I’m just wondering… you watched me hit on other women. Yet you still wanted to bring me here and… I guess I just wondered why you would do that. A lot of women would feel spurned or something, right?”

“Sweetheart, you were batting way out of your league. You needed someone as dirty as you. Sometimes,” you continue, as you step into the shower with him, “it takes a woman to show a man what he really needs.”

He puts his hands on your sides and looks at all of you, nodding before he responds, “I definitely can’t argue with that.” He runs his hands slowly up your sides and cups your breasts in each of his hands, caressing them as the warm water trickles down. He takes his thumbs and grazes your nipples before grabbing your sides again and pulling you close. You embrace into a passionate kiss, the taste of bourbon and cigarettes hitting your tongue. His dick becomes harder with every passing moment.

You pull back gently and grab the sponge. You put soap on it and start rubbing it across his chest and stomach. He grins and paws at any part of you he can caress while you clean him up. You use your free hand to lightly touch the three round scars on his stomach. He looks at you cautiously and you give him a look of ‘poor baby’ and kiss him on the neck while sponging as far down as your hand can reach. He moans softly, you’re so close to it and adding to that, his neck is oh so sensitive. He tries to pull you closer again, but you pull back. 

You put more soap on the sponge and look at him intensely. Then, you pull him close and softly speak into his ear. “Turn around and put your hands on the wall.”

“Wh… what?” he stutters.

“Do it,” you tell him firmly.

He turns and faces the wall and places his hands shoulder-width apart above his head and flat against the wall. He instinctively moves his feet apart to parallel the placement of his arms. As he turns his head to speak, you reach your right arm around his waist and start caressing his erection, while using your left hand to sponge wash his back. He lets out a surprised moan before remarking, “I didn’t know getting clean could feel so dirty!”

He grabs your right hand with his and makes a couple strokes of his own before using your arm to spin you around to face him with your back now to the wall. The sponge drops from your hand as he begins kissing your neck and gently circling your clit with his finger. You lift one leg, throw it around his waist and thrust your pelvis into his finger in rhythm. He responds by turning neck kisses into nibbles, some sweet and gentle, then one rough enough to leave a mark.

“I think we’re clean enough now,” you say. Without a word, he shuts the water off and turns back to you to pick you up. As he steps from the tub, his foot sways ever so slightly from the slick ground. You cling to him tighter as you both laugh at the close call. He carefully gets his other foot out of the tub before gently laying you on the bathroom floor. He looks at you, serious again now, deeply in your eyes for what seems like forever, before pulling your ankles to bring your body closer and legs into the air. You start to think about his hard cock gliding into you but instead, he kisses your ankle. Your concentration is broken for a moment, until you realize he is kissing your leg, slowly, all the way down until yes! Okay, this is good… he has now positioned himself to taste you. 

He moves his tongue around your labia and clit slowly and with precision. No part of what he is doing is amateur and no one before him has ever turned you on so quickly. You take your hand and run it through his hair as he continues, your nipples becoming harder with each pass of his tongue across your clit. “Oh god,” you utter as your legs start to shake and you can no longer contain the moans. You’re coming… hard.

After the wave passes, you look back up to him. He’s looking right up at you with a very smug, satisfied grin. He begins to crawl up to your face but stops to circle his tongue around your nipples first. You can feel his hard cock grazing against your skin and you can’t take it anymore. You sit up enough to take it in your hands and start guiding him inside of you. He follows your lead and slowly pushes himself into you. He firmly puts his arm up your back and lifts you up so you’re sitting on him, face to face. You roll your hips and you embrace into a deep passionate kiss, the taste of cigarette and bourbon still stinging your tongue. He still has one hand up your back while the other moves to the front to gently circle your clit again. 

You rock your hips faster as you feel another orgasm coming on. Your head starts to fall back and your eyes close as you focus on how good every thrust and finger rotation feels. He returns his attention to your nipples, sucking gently and flicking them with his tongue. Soft moans escape your throat as you keep moving faster. He has started to follow suit and you know he must be getting close as well. Would it be possible to come together, you wonder…

The feeling gets more intense as his finger circles faster and with a little more pressure. You know it’s coming again, and you start grinding even harder and faster, and he continues to respond in kind. He kisses you again, harder, more passionately, with more tongue. Your orgasm is reaching its peak again, and you grab his hair and pull your face away from his kiss as you start to scream with pleasure. He starts nibbling your neck again as the wave comes over you and you feel you lose your rhythm as your legs shake again. 

He starts to moan as the wave passes you and he finally utters, “Babe, I’m gonna come.” You find your rhythm again and ride him hard until he finally hollers, “OH GOD, OH GOD, I’m coming, OH GOD!”

After his body stops tensing you lay back down on the floor; nipples still hard, his dick slowly softening inside you. He lays on you gently, out of breath, red, and very hot. 

“Well….” he gasps. “Shit…”

You’re also out of breath, but you catch it enough to ask, “What?”

“Now we’re gonna need another shower,” he says.


End file.
